Saved
by oceanabyss
Summary: a short poem about phantom planet, but with an alternate ending. The ghost refused to help Danny, and all is lost, but is it? a DxS poem ENJOY


ok, ok I am not abandoning my other stories, but this is a writer's block oneshot poem thingy. I couldn't think on how to continue with Injuries Will Tell, so this is the result!!!!

hope you like it!!!!!!

**I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did then I don't I would be writing this without profit SO NO SUE!!!!!!**

* * *

The portal, the swirling green vortex

oh what anxiety it formed

awaiting for the hero to emerge from the door

He would come with help, he could save them all

But alas, where was the hero?

five minutes...

ten minutes..

the tension in the air grew

both women and men sobbed,

grabbing their children in a last fair well hug

he was not coming

he failed

no one was come back out of that hole

he never meant to save them

he was a ghost

he did not care for their well beings

he ran, flew, laughing at their misfortune

they waited, waited for their doom

the flaming chunk of rock would kill them all

this was the end

but wait,

what was that?

a figure?

a slim body exiting the portal?

could it be, their hero did not abandon them after all?

YES! YES! it was him

his white hair caught the rays of the sun, his eyes shining

here was the hero!!!

here was their savor!!

the earth would live on

but wait once again,

where were the others?

the ghosts, did they not follow?

were they still doomed?

No, this could not be...

their hero came, but no help would follow

screams and cries tore the through the sky

families huddled together, waiting for the end

the ghost boy could not help after all

he was their last hope

but hope was not enough..

the sky turned a crimson red

the cries grew louder

this was it

the end

_their was no stopping it_

the hero floated in the sky,

watching the oncoming inferno

determination flashing through his eyes

he shot out towards the machine

the machine that was suppose to save them

What was he doing?

No, oh surely not

he could not succeed

he was not strong enough

he would melt away before anything became intangible

but he tried

his teeth clenched, a scream made its way through his mouth

green light surrounded his body

he screamed louder, but his hand never left the machine

nothing seemed to be happening

it was true, he was not strong enough

but with a flash the machine became see through

and everything else followed suit

HE DID IT!

he was strong enough

he saved them

he was truly a hero...

He kept on howling in pain

this was killing him

wait, could he be killed

what was going to happen to him?

His whole body shook, but he refused to let go

he awaited for the passing of the inferno

Oh please someone end is agony!!!!

where was the asteroid!!

it was coming so fast just moments ago

why was it now taking its time!

The crimson light grew larger

the asteroid finally upon the earth

But it simply passed through it

No disaster, no black hole,

It had came, and it had gone.

gone, gone, gone...

GONE!!

It was gone!!

They shouted with glee

the threat had come and passed, but their was no lives lost

children cried happily in their parents arms,

couples jumped into each others arms and refused to let go

The crowd looked up, and saw their hero

he was fading

he had used everything he had

and he was leaving them...

he was leaving and no one else could follow

he smiled sadly at the crowd surrounding him and let go

His crashing body met the earth

A girl with black hair screamed

There was their hero, crippled in the dirt

the girl rushed to his side, her tears pouring onto his face

his body was slowly disappearing, he could not stay long

his hand rose slightly and brushed a tear off the girl's face

a small smile came to his face and he whispered,

"Sam..."

and then he was gone

* * *

So their you have it people a poem!! I love writing them so much but not many people enjoy reading them

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!

(p.s. if that was depressing, then I am glad to say that Danny did not DIE!!!! YAY!!! he just kinda well passed out, I'm sorry to the people who do not agree, but I can't kill off people in my stories, BECAUSE THEN I'M DEPRESSED!!!!)

ok so if you like it, love it, hate it, want to drive many hours and yell in my face how retarded and terrible that poem was, I WANT TO KNOW PEOPLE

PLEAZ REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!


End file.
